Wedding Arrangements
The gang continues their walk when they find two important points. Reia: These prints.. Their fresh. Kiva: Meaning Nate is still running? Nate: Yeah, he is. Strange, he can use the Keyblade to fly, right? Terra: Yeah, but he didn't take off the normal way he do it.. Reia: This isn't like him at all... - Kiva's tears are coming out while Terra comforts her. Sophie: I didn't know he was controlled... - Suddenly, Reia realize the entire scam of Renemon. Reia: Didn't know.. That's it! Kiva: What? Reia: Renemon has his mind controlled as she planned, but there's something important that she didn't control otherwise. Kiva: The hatred and pain.. - Once again, Kiva feels another cramp and lays on Terra for a while. Reia: Close, but that's not it. The rage is already part of her control. I guess both of you have seen it already. Terra: Yeah, we have, close and personal. Kiva: T--totally. Terra: Easy, I got you. Reia: It's his heart! He must've have it protected by the Five Unions themselves. Kiva: What's that? - The screen turns into a huge flashback when Nate looks over the sight of Daybreak Town. Reia: Keepers of the Book of Prophecies. He is assigned a special mission outside of his world. But to keep his heart safe, they wrote down five special places in his heart. Each unknown member will unlock part of his full potential. Kiva: Guess th--that makes s--sense. - The screen returned to the prehistoric era and Reia sits with Kiva and Terra. Reia: At this point, Renemon wins. She will be untouchable.. Kiva: Yeah. - Kiva frowns when Reia suddenly crying because of fate, which has finally decided to stop the gang forever. Kiva: Reia... - Kiva is about to move, but Terra helped her move next to Reia. Kiva: Thanks, t--Terra. - Terra nodded, leaving Kiva talking to her master. Kiva: Reia, there's no need to c--cry. - Even though she has trouble enough already, Kiva hugs Reia. Kiva: I'm here to c--comfort you. Reia: No, *sniffs* save your strength. Kiva: But.. Reia: We're all doomed. Don't you see? It's all over... Ratchet: Since you guys are giving up? Terra: It's nearly impossible at this rate, captain. Kiva: Guys, w--we can't give up. we n--need to keep t--trying. Ratchet: Remember you went to Kiva's past and gave her hope in return? Reia: Y-yeah, I do. She struggled with her past. Ratchet: Kiva, remember when Terra saved you from the darkness? Kiva: T--Totally! Ratchet: We always have each other. Reia: Okay.. Terra, carry Kiva, will you? Terra: Sure. - Terra carefully carried Kiva and the gang caught up with Manny. Ratchet: Anything? Manny: Yeah, Ellie finally understands herself. Kiva: That's good, Manny. Reia: (That light.. Did he stopped?) We are getting closer to a rest stop. Kiva, how are you feeling? Kiva: I'm fine, m--master. Reia: (Her voice has shuttered, little by little.. What's going on here? Why can't she just listen to reason??) Terra: Hey, do you feeling something a bit funny? Ratchet: From the ground beneath my feet, yeah I have. Kiva: Are you s--sure about that? Terra: Yeah. Presea: Due to the climate change, a small earthquake should be possible. Ratchet: Oh no.. To the other side, hurry! - The gang quickly passed through without any problems. Manny and a few others, however, are having trouble of their own. Reia: Diego!!! - Thanks to Manny and Ellie's teamwork, they saved Diego just in time. Reia: *sighs* That was close.. Ratchet: Come on, we should rest before we get exhausted already.. - Later that night, Reia called Angela for a personal talk when Kiva tries to talk to her master. Kiva: Master? Reia: Hey, you shouldn't be up after what happened today. Kiva: I know, but-- Reia: Honestly, your hip might snapped if this keeps up. Kiva: It's not my hip. It's my appendix, master. Angela: She has made a good point there. Reia: Right.. Have you thought about get that appendix removed? Kiva: Pretty much, m--master. Reia: I thought so. Angela, have the operation device ready? Angela: Yeah, I just finished testing it under 2 minutes. We're ready. Oh! And Kiva, this operation might be a bit...pinchy. Kiva: I know. Reia: Here's how it works- You'll be lying down on this tube and Angela will decode your appendix fast as you can say 'I do'. And trust me, the less screaming pains, the better. - Reia put Kiva into the testing tube and has a headset. Reia: As you may aware, the tube itself is sound-proof. I adjust the headset to ultraviolet so we can talk about your plans for the wedding. Oh! And this is very important- Your body must be stand still at all times through the scanning and procedure. However, you can move your head, so there's that. Kiva: Okay. - Reia gave the headset to Kiva, as she turns it on, lies down and close her eyes. Angela: Keep her busy. The machine is warming up. - The tube opened a small window for Kiva. Reia: Kiva? Can you hear me okay? Kiva: Yes, I can. Reia: Good to hear. Any progress for your wedding, so far? Kiva: Well, we have a wedding planner. Reia: Cool. I might have a few suggections for the big event. Kiva: Really? Like what?? Reia: Genis can be a chef, under your request of dishes of course, Presea did mention of a flower girl, Clank can look into a guest list and-- Kiva: That's good. But I'm worried about Zemo, cause he was talking with someone and they're going to attack my heart first and...I'm scared. - Out of nowhere, Kiva starts to cry. Reia: Oh no... Angela! Progress report!! Angela: Scanning completed. Just calm her down and I'll handle the rest. Reia: Kiva, listen to me! I know what it feels like. Kiva: *sniff* Y--You do? Reia: Towa and Mira have the same thing in mind once. But there's one thing they couldn't take away from me. Kiva: What's that? Reia: Courage- The strength to fight back against impossible odds. I know you'll do the same. - Reia put her hand on the small window. Reia: Please, Kiva.. Be strong. - Kiva moved her hand and put it on the small window as well. Kiva: I--I'll t--try, m--master. - With a tiny pinch, Kiva's appendix was decoded away from her systems, no scars attached, and came out of the tube a new person. Angela: Here, let me help you. Kiva: Okay. - Angela helped Kiva get out of the tube fine. Just then, Nate returns to see Kiva, who just had her appendix removed. Reia: Better? Kiva: Yeah. Nate: So that was your appendix, huh? Guess I was wrong. Reia: Hey, you're here! Category:Scenes